


Mon Sucre

by Thelalalander



Category: Attack on Titan, snk - Fandom
Genre: AU, Blowjobs, Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Food Kink, French, Language Kink, M/M, jeanmarco, sorry of my French is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelalalander/pseuds/Thelalalander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean wants to make crêpes and Marco has a food kink. Also Jean forces Marco to speak French.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mon Sucre

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if my French isn't that great, this is also posted on my tumblr.

"You're always wearing that," Jean eyes Marco from the kitchen. Marco looks up from his book, a slight blush on his cheeks.  
"I'm sorry?" He says tentatively, pulling the sleeves further down. Jean smiles.  
"It's just an observation," he waves the spatula in his hand. "Maybe we could go shopping some time," Jean disappears back into the kitchen, the smell of crêpes distracts Marco from Jean's suggestion.  
"Yeah," Marco sets his book down and gets up from the couch stretching out, his spine cracking. "You do know that this sweater was a gift from you," Marco leans against the wall and watches as his boyfriend spoons the batter into the pan.  
Jean shrugs, "It was?" His gold eyes meet Marco's a smile on his lips. Marco nods and steps into the kitchen, closer to Jean.  
"Yeah," Marco slides his hands around Jean's waist and puts his head ontop of Jean's. "It was our six month anniversary present, I got you that tie you wanted with the strawberries on it," Marco kisses the side of Jean's head, " even thought it was immensely unwearable."  
Jean laughs and flips the crêpe over with practised grace and sets the spatula aside. "I also remember the really great sex we had that night." Jean turns to kiss Marco on the lips. The taller man opens his mouth and smiles into the kiss.  
"You're going to burn your crêpes Jean," Marco squeezes Jean's side.  
"Shit," Jean pulls away from Marco and slides the semi burnt crêpe onto a plate and then spoons more batter into the pan. "It's your fault Marco, you were distracting me," Jean touches Marco's nose with the tip of the spatula, some of the batter rolls down his cheek.  
"You did not just do that Jean Kirschtien," Marco's grip tightens on Jean and the shorter man laughs.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about baby," he flips the crêpe and sways his hips from side to side just to mess with Marco.  
"Please get it off, now." Marco nudges Jean, "I'll rub my face in your hair if you don't get it off right now," Marco threatens, placing his chin on the blonde part of Jean's hair.  
Jean lets out a panicked squeal, "Fine, fine." He slides the cooked crêpe onto the plate and turns around. "You look cute like that," Jean kisses Marco and tastes the batter on his lips. Jean gets on his tiptoes and licks the rest of the batter off Marco's cheek. "Better?"  
Marcos cheeks flush red but he nods, "Yeah."  
Jean switches of the stovetop and pushes the hot pan aside. "So what kinds of crêpes do you want? Sucre ou salle?" Jean emphasises the accent and grins as Marco's cheeks flush.  
Marco's brow furrows, "Isn't salle dirty in French?" Jean chuckles and shakes his head.  
"They're savoury crêpes, the kind with cheese in them," Jean kisses Marco's jaw, "but, mon chere, you can make someone salle with les crêpes sucre," Jean exhales against Marco's skin and smiles at the small shudder that passes through his boyfriend.  
"Oh," Marco's brown eyes widen at Jean's suggestion. "Um, the... The uhm, sucre crêpes those are like... Like whipped cream and stuff right?" Marco tries to fight his blush but his cheeks flare bright red.  
Jean nods placing kisses along Marco's neck, "Do you want me to cover you in whipped cream mon sucre?"  
Marco squeezes his eyes shut, bracing himself against the counter. Yes he does want that, and Jean takes every opportunity he can to play on Marco's food kink. It's excruciating especially when they go out to dinners. Jean will always lean over and whisper to Marco about the meal in French and tease him about how the meal would taste off of the freckled man's skin. "S-s'il vous pl-plaît..." Marco pants letting his body weight sag against the counter.  
Jean grins. "Asseyez-vous," Jean nips at Marco's earlobe and pulls away, making sure to stretch the skin.  
Marco's lips part and a quiet moan leaves his lips. Shakily he walks to the kitchen table and sits down, heat pooling in his stomach.  
Marco puts his head in his hands and takes deep breaths Jean is going to take him apart, he knows. He hears the fridge opening and Jean shaking the can of whipped cream his blood rushes downward but his cheeks still feel hot. His fists clench in his hair.  
"Do you want strawberries on your crêpe, chere?" Jean grins as he hears a choking noise from the dining room. He knows it's a yes, he takes the strawberries and whipped cream along with the plate of crêpes and walks out into the dining room.  
His boyfriend is obviously hard and his fists are bunched in his hair and his knees shake. Jean hadn't expected Marco to already be so far gone. "Oh, mon amour, calmez-vous." Jean sets the food items on the table and gently pries Marco's hands from his hair. "Il y irait plus de temps pour ça," Marco's fingers twitch but he settles, deliberately trying not to make eye contact. Jean brings the bowl of strawberries closer, some of the syrup sloshes over the side and he gets it with a long finger. "Tu le veux?" He smirks at Marco and holds his finger in front of the freckled man's lips.  
"Oui," Marco breathes out heavily and sucks the digit into his mouth, closing his eyes. Jean's eyes widen and he reaches for the whipped cream with his other hand.  
Marco is perfect. Jean pulls his finger out but replaces it with the nozzle, Marco's eyes open and he smiles; he tilts his head back like he's supposed to and waits for Jean.  
Jean presses down and watches and Marco's mouth fill and their eyes meet, Jean pulls the nozzle away and cups the side of Marco's face. The freckled man swallows and turns his head to kiss Jean's hand. Jean leans down to kiss Marco and holds tightly to his hair, "tu as faim?" Jean's voice comes out as a growl and Marco feels himself get hard.  
He can't handle it. Jean's teasing him. With the crêpes and his French. If Jean keeps going like this Marco won't last.  
"Parle à moi, Marco, je te veux," Jean bites on Marco's jaw and leaves his mouth open and drags his teeth down the side of his boyfriend's neck.  
"P-plea-"  
"Ah, non," Jean puts his finger over Marco's sweetened lips, "tu dois parler français Marco, c'est le seul façon de tu apprendre le français." Marco nods at Jean.  
"Je comprends, désolé." Marco kisses Jean. The older man pulls Marco up onto the table and places himself between Marco's legs.  
"Je vais te faire encule, oh, Marco tu me fais chaud et je vais tu manger." Jean pulls up the hem of Marco's sweater, the freckled man greedily complies and lies back on the table, pulling Jean ontop of him.  
"S'il vous plaît. J-Jean," Marco moans as Jean drags his nails down his chest.  
"Bien sûr," Jean takes his own shirt off, showing Marco the muscles he loves so much. "Les fraises ou le crème?" Jean palms Marco through his jeans and waits for his reply. Marco tried to control his breathing and Jean smirks.  
"L-les deux... Ou, ou... Je sais pas Jean. Juste s'il vous plaît me toucher!" Marco grips onto the fabric of Jean's pants.  
Marco just wants Jean's skin, his hands, his mouth-anything-all over him. Marco lets his eyes close again and feels the cool wood of the table pressing against his spine. Marco gasps as he feels something drip onto the centre of his chest. "Wh-wha- Qu'est que tu fais?" Marco's eyes flutter open and he sucks his lips into his mouth, still tasting the whipped cream. Jean is pouring the syrup from the strawberries all over Marco's chest.  
"Je t'aime Marco,"  
"Je t'aime aussi," Marco's dark eyes flutter open to meet Jean's.  
"Bon." Jean waits for Marco to close his eyes again and then lowers his mouth onto the sticky syrup. Twin moans leave the two men's mouths as Jean sucks around Marco's prominent hip bones.  
"Shit," Marco breathes, twisting his long fingers in Jean's hair. Jean bites down on Marco's skin.  
"Pas cette mot, en français mon petite chou." Jean licks along the waistband of Marco's pants.  
"Désolé Jean," Jean bites down again and Marco curses loudly, "Merde!" Jean chuckles and his breath makes Marco quiver beneath him. Jean slowly makes his way up Marco's body, lingering around his hardened nipples. Jean sucks and smiles as strained moans try to escape Marco.  
"Fuck, s'il vous plaît, pas plus d-d-de foreplay," Marco pants tightening his fist in Jean's hair.  
"Pourquoi pas, mon sucre? Je l'aime. Et je sais que tu l'aime aussi." Jean squeezes the bulge between Marco's legs and occupies his mouth with Marco's skin.  
"J-je l'aime mais, je te veux sur moi. Maintenant." Marco drags his nails down Jean's muscled back, leaving bright red lines. "S'il vous plaît," Marco presses down on Jean's hips and the blonde haired man moans and presses his own erection down onto Marco's.  
"D'accord, je te fais," Jean kisses Marco on the lips. Marco smiles and reaches down towards Jean's pants.  
"Permets-moi, je t'aide," Marco whispers huskily, running his hands along Jean's abs. Jean leans back a bit, letting Marco undo his pants and staring at his boyfriend proudly. It had definitely been a good idea to demand that Marco speak French during sex. Even if his accent was severely American at times, it still turned Jean on a great deal.  
Jean gasps as Marco slips his hand within the fabric of his boxers and for a brief second his honey eyes drift shut. Marco grins and bites his lips, cupping Jean's balls in his hands.  
"O-oh, Marco, j-je ne... Ne peux pas, j-je..." Jean moans and his head falls back, exposing his neck. Marco litters kisses all over the heated flesh and smiles as Jean's hips buck closer to his hand.  
Marco fucking loves this. Loves the way Jean defaults to French in his most primal moments, gasping and panting for Marco. It's beautiful. And unbelievably sexy. Marco moves his hand around Jean's cock and watches his boyfriend'a lips part in a silent gasp.  
"Parfait," Marco breathes against Jean's neck, Jean groans and opens his eyes.  
"Fuck," he mumbles, he let Marco distract him. Jean pulls Marco's hand from his boxers (somewhat reluctantly) and kisses him. "C'est pas toi Marco, j'ai besoin dont le faire à toi. Oui?" Jean meets Marco's eyes. Marco blushes and nods and lies back down.  
Jean sighs. It's so hard for Marco to give up his control sometimes, he always thinks of others first and sometimes Jean feels like he takes advantage of that.  
"Hey," Marco squeezes Jean's hip, "je te crois, je t'aime Jean."  
"Merci," Jean smiles and leans down one last time to kiss Marco. He can't understand how he got to be with such a sweet and sensitive man. Their lips melt together and Jean tastes the whipped cream and it soothes the acidic burn from the strawberries. Marco gently tugs on Jean's bottom lip with his teeth, coaxing a low moan from Jean's throat.  
Jean feels his cock harden fully, arousal snaking through his body, but less fervent than before. It's a passionate and loving feeling in his chest, and it's a feeling he's only felt with Marco. Jean breaks the kiss to take a breath and grins with swollen lips. "Je t'aime," he sighs out and moves back down Marco's body, pulling off his boyfriends boxers as he goes.  
Jean traces a path between the freckles splattered across Marco's pale thighs, earning gasps from the man beneath him. Jean loves Marco. His body and his noises, his scents and the weird way he manages to blush at nearly everything Jean says.  
Jean loves the way he tastes.  
The blonde haired man bows his head and traces the freckles with his tongue, slowly getting closer to Marco's semi hard dick. Marco opens his legs wider and resists the urge to fist his hand in Jean's soft hair.  
Jean inhales the musky scent of Marco and the faint smell of his vanilla soap. He licks the inside of Marco's thigh and licks the underside of Marco's length.  
Marco gasps and bites back a moan that turns into a whimper. Jean takes that as encouragement and licks again,swirling his tongue around the tip. Marco doesn't stop himself this time, he reaches out and curls his fist into Jean's hair, pulling his boyfriend even closer.  
Jean opens his mouth, curling his lips and starts to take Marco in his mouth. The dark haired man lets himself moan, but keeps his hips to the table. Jean braces himself and rests his hands on Marco's hips, relishing his throat and taking Marco even deeper. Marco groans, his fists tightening, his erection fully hard. Jean closes his eyes and breathes through his nose, trying to focus on his tongue and the sensitive spots on his boyfriend's dick.  
Marco pulls on Jean's hair and makes the blonde moan around his cock. The vibration makes Marco spasm and his hips buck upwards, pushing himself deeper into Jean's throat.  
Jean fights his gag reflex and pulls back a bit, hollowing his cheeks and teasing Marco with his tongue.  
"J-je..." Marco gasps out, knees bending,"I, I'm... Imma..." His breath leaves him him a huff as Jean takes him further.  
Jean moans again, to stimulate Marco, to get him to cum faster. Jean wants to taste his boyfriend. Jean presses his nails gently onto Marco's hipbones.  
"Y-yes!" Marco cries and bucks his hips up one last time. "J-Jean, I, I..." He cuts himself off, moaning loudly and spills down Jean's throat. Jean makes a satisfied noise as he swallows and taste the bitterness of his sweet boyfriend in his mouth.  
He keeps Marco's softening cock in his mouth for a bit longer before pulling away, "y-you broke," Jean says hoarsely, grinning at Marco.  
"F-fuck off," Marco mumbles breathlessly, his cheeks already flushing. He giggles and pulls Jean closer to him by his hair. "C'mere you big French weirdo," Jean rests his head on Marco's chest and listens to his racing heart beat, a smile glued on his face. "I love you, y'know that, right?" Marco asks, wrapping his arms around Jean.  
The blonde sighs happily and nods. "Oui, je sais Marco..." He kisses Marco's chest, "Je t'aime. Je t'aime toujours mon sucre."  
~FIN~


End file.
